


dating start!

by razussy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, First Date, Oneshot, Pining, YES the title is a reference, find the projection lmao, god i love them, headcanon based, hiyonami, they r so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: chiaki and hiyoko spend a day pining.
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	dating start!

**Author's Note:**

> woOF i was going to post this on hiyoko's birthday but decided Nah fuck waiting let's post it tonight ! umnng this might be the best oneshot that fleshes out my portrayals on these characters swag also ignore any possible mistake i didn't read this through

first dates. they all end up in different ways; they can be awkward, they can be lovely, it just depends on the two people that agreed to hang out. it will determine if there will be more dates in the future, or if it is the final time they will see each other. how do first dates go when both individuals have little to no dating experience? it’s hard to say, unless they’ve been close friends before this day.

chiaki fumbled around in her drawers, picking out a last-minute outfit to wear that day. see, she isn’t the type to have everything planned out a day or two in advance, especially when it comes to clothes she’ll wear out and about.  
“monomi, have you seen my triforce hair clip? i know i left it on top of my dresser last time i had it on… i think.” she said, as she patted her hand in the empty space.

a small, half-white, half-pink rabbit popped out and gave her head a scratch with her little paw. monomi is a plush toy with an ai in her, developed by chiaki’s brother, chihiro - he created her when they were just going into their teenage years, since he thought she was a bit lonely due to not having many friends at the time.  
“i don’t recall! do you think chihiro borrowed it? he does enjoy that game series, too, you know!”

“yes, right- we matched outfits a few weeks ago, maybe he forgot to return it. thanks, bun,” nodded chiaki, as she ran a hand on the rabbit’s head for a second before rushing out of the bedroom. across the hall was chihiro’s room, where he was checking out the coding to a pc game he’s been into for a while now. as expected, he looked as though he just woke up, his hair being a mess and his pajamas looking wrinkled.

sparing a quick glance, the programmer gestured a hand to signal her that it was okay to come in. “do you need a prep talk before you go meet hiyoko?”  
“what? no, i was wondering if you still had that hair clip. y’know, the triforce one,” replied chiaki, as she strolled over to his desk and leaned down. his set up was built a bit differently than hers, though that was because he didn’t only use his tech for gaming.

as he typed along his keyboard, chihiro thought about what she could be referring to. he cleaned his room regularly, unlike her, and hasn’t noticed that hair clip anywhere. “err... i’m sorry, but i don’t know. it could be in the pocket of the skirt i wore, remember when it was windy? my hair didn’t need it if it wasn’t staying neat.” he let out a soft giggle, like the memory was one he is fond of and looked back on often.

chiaki, without a word, walked to his closet and opened the door; there were many clothes lined up in an organized manner. she spotted the outfit in less than a second and shoved her hands in both pockets. sighing in relief, she took out the hair clip then pinned up a small part of her hair that tends to fall unevenly on her face. the amount of regret she has for cutting her own hair was unbelievable, but it’ll grow back and be fixed as time goes on.

“text me if you need some memes to calm your nerves,” said chihiro, his tone gentle as he spoke. chiaki watched him blow his messy hair out of his face for a moment then gave him a smile.  
“i definitely will. expect some photos of things i find you may like so you can bother dad about it for your birthday gifts!” she waved as she said this, sliding past the doorway and back into her room.

after double checking her kitty bag to see if she had everything, she turned off the bedroom light and went down the hall that leads to the kitchen. there taichi was, sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and phone in-hand in order to check the weather. he looked up from the screen and up at his daughter, glasses sliding ever so slightly down his nose; he hadn’t been waiting long, fortunately.

“ready to go, honey?” he asked as he stood and slipped his phone into his back pocket. she gave a tuneful ‘mhm’, her smile wider than it usually is. chiaki was one lucky girl; her father didn’t mind she was lesbian, and doesn’t get tense whenever she mentions dates. if anything, this makes things easier on him, as he would be able to give advice on girls to both of his children. a bunch of women lovers in the family.

in the car, chiaki gave directions to taichi on where the cafe was, then reviewed what else was planned for the day. “that all sounds wonderful, it makes me happy to know you’re doing things you like. do you have enough money?” he asked, tapping his index finger against the wheel.  
“yup, i’ve been saving up for this. i just- i’m a little nervous. i mean, you know how often i’d mention this girl, and now i’m going on a date with her.”

taichi laughed, a light one similar to chihiro’s. “i know, it is crazy when you like someone and then suddenly you are in this type of situation. granted, you did this under strange circumstances rather than deciding to make plans yourself.”  
“shh, c’mon,” dismissed chiaki, as she shook her head. “that makes it seem like it isn’t genuine, when it is, i just had to get a push. and thankfully chihiro was that push.”

~

“she told me that she bought minecraft on her laptop so we could play together! isn’t that sweet?” sighed chiaki, as she held her bowl close to her chest. she had been talking about her day, a normal thing the fujisaki’s (and nanami’s) do at dinner; what is a common theme with her, however, is the mention of a classmate of hers, hiyoko saionji. either just a brief mention or a full length story, this girl is never not there in her daily review.

“she did that just for you? you two are legally married now,” joked chihiro, as he put some of the food in his mouth. “are you going to put your beds together?”  
“i sure hope so, hiyoko knows very little about the game, so i think i’m going to tell her we can only sleep if our beds are right by each other,” nodded the ultimate gamer, as the ideas of buildings they can create came to mind.

taichi set his tea down and folded his hands together politely. “then that means you don’t just have to message her or video chat, on the rare occasion that does happen.”  
“you’re absolutely correct! i feel bad when we call and i have nothing interesting to say. that’s going to be difficult for me if we ever start hanging out more outside of the academy… i think.” she replied and ate a bit more of her food.

with a slight clink of his dishes, chihiro used a napkin to wipe his mouth before speaking. “i doubt it, you’re good with conversations when you’ve thought about things to bring up.” he was telling the truth, chiaki isn’t scared to have a good talk with someone, but it is different with her crushes. what should and shouldn’t she say? it’s like she forgets how she functions in the social area of her brain, all the basics tossed out the window.

“yeah, well, i don’t see myself being with her anywhere else but the classroom, realistically speaking. i am content with where we are now.”  
“chiaki, you know that’s a lie! you talk about hiyoko as if she is already your girlfriend, i believe it is time for you to take the next step in this.” chihiro’s rebuttal cued taichi to remove himself from the conversation, and while he doesn’t prefer phones at the table, he took it out.

chiaki set her bowl down, locking eyes with her brother. “so? i don’t think she returns these feelings, and i rather keep my lips sealed than embarrass myself.” this caused chihiro to raise an eyebrow, arms crossing to add more out-of-character sass.  
“it never hurts to try. look, how about this: i bet you to ask hiyoko if she’d like to spend an entire day with you. if you do, i’ll program a surprise code for one of your games.”

“and if i don’t?”  
“i’ll, uh... put some of your plushies in jail.” his statement didn’t seem confident, yet chiaki did not want to see any of her innocent friends be locked behind bars. this bet was silly and not expected from seniors in the best academy in japan; however, giving it some thought, she was willing to take the more-or-less dare and finally confess.

she brushed some hair behind her ear then held a hand out, a smirk present on her face. “you’re on, chihiro.” with a quick hand shake, the family of three (monomi does not need to eat) finished their meal and cleaned up the table. what she was unaware of is that the ultimate programmer wanted her to ask the following day during lunch - resulting in chiaki spending time in class thinking of what to say.

~

“we’re here, text me whenever you want to be picked up, okay?” said taichi, as he watched chiaki unclick her seatbelt and take it off.  
“of course, i love you, dad. thanks again!” she leaned over to give him a hug then climbed out of the car, rounding the front in order to get on the sidewalk. waving him away, the nervousness grew from the pit of her stomach to her chest; she prayed this will stop fast.

rubbing her hands on her skirt, chiaki went to the entrance of her favorite cafe and opened the door. as soon as she walked in, her senses were filled with the wonderful scent of coffee and sweet foods, making her hungry. the cafe itself is big enough to fit a few tables and booths, along with a long counter that had the items needed for brewing up a selection of drinks behind it; the employee-only doors easily spotted due to the sign bolted on the wall above.

it was busier than usual due to the late morning hours, not an issue to chiaki - she is excited to see it get more business and customers, and what was better, her usual booth she sits at was open and ready for her to be in. snatching this opportunity without hesitation, she slipped off her kitty bag and grabbed her phone, needing to confirm with hiyoko she just got to the cafe. the feeling that buzzed off her thumb pads with each tap on her screen felt energizing.

definitely too much adrenaline and anticipation, that’s for sure. she glued her eyes on the phone screen, fiddling with the paw charm that hung off the case as she waited to see the ‘read’ pop-up under her message. the thought that hiyoko wouldn’t be able to make it haunted chiaki for a good minute, the fear almost bringing her to a moment of panic up until she heard a slight commotion across the cafe.

looking up to see what was happening, chiaki noticed hiyoko stepping away, with an angry expression, from a very confused yet upset stranger; who was simply trying to go into the restroom. the shorter girl took out her phone to read the text that was sent, her face molding from anger to shock, and gave a quick scan around the room. once she noticed the gamer sitting in a far booth, she sped past other customers to be with her.

“hey hey,” greeted chiaki with a nod, watching her take the seat in front of her.  
“hi! i didn’t have you sit there long, right? i got here early by accident and the moment i need to go to the bathroom is when you get here,” rambled hiyoko, as she hid her phone away in the single front pocket that was on her overalls. “then some bitch bumped into me and used my shortness as an excuse to be a blind pig. the audacity of people these days!”

chiaki snickered slightly, running her fingers on the strap to her backpack so she could hold it. the insults may be distasteful though they were funny, to an extent. while listening to the out-of-blue topic about one of their classmates pissing her off, she took the time to memorize the outfit she wore; the infamous pigtails with her usual bows holding them up, the moss green overalls with a cat silhouette stitched on the pocket, and the striped, orange, long-sleeve shirt.

“anyway… have you ordered yet?” asked the ultimate traditional dancer, who put her hands on the edge of the table and leaned over a bit.  
“nope, i wanted to do that whenever we saw each other. what do you want? they have different types of coffee, teas, even hot chocolate…” while chiaki listed off the endless drink and food options, hiyoko repeatedly glanced up and down at her choice in clothes.

she wore a pink sweater with thin, white lines drawing out an image of a game console with the word ‘playstation’ written vertically, along with a plain, smokey gray skirt that cut off mid-thigh. as always, she had a pin in her hair and high-thigh socks that were pastel pink, designed with embroidered strawberries. if hiyoko had to give the entire look a rating, she’d sputter out: “pretty girl… cute and fucking pretty. a thousand out of ten. cute.”

“my grandma cooked me breakfast this morning even after i explained i was going to eat here, so i’ll just have hot chocolate. god, she’s a pain,” huffed hiyoko, as she leaned back in her seat and thought about her morning thus far. a thing about her is that she rarely reveals her everyday homelife to chiaki, and when she does, chiaki ensures she listens attentively to grasp a basic idea of what she puts up with.

~

“grandma, i’ve already put on what i planned on wearing out today, can you please put that away?” asked hiyoko with an eye roll, her grandma holding up a shirt that she believed was the ugliest thing in the world. at the age of 18, hiyoko still dealt with her guardian treat her like a baby; it is true she may appear as a young child, and have her moments of acting as one, but the constant treatment bugged her. she couldn’t even cook for herself, or put on her kimono alone.

her grandma draped the shirt on her arm and put her free hand on her hip, appearing as if she was a mother in a cartoon about to tell her delinquent child off. “now, now, what if some nice boys see you while you shop with your friend? i don’t want them thinking they can hit on my sweet granddaughter.” she explained the weak argument that only added onto the dancer’s annoyance, already wanting to leave her home.

if she was strict about boys talking to her, imagine how’d she react to hiyoko bringing home a girl and introducing her as her partner. hiyoko isn’t out to her family, her dad included, despite him being the only one she really cared for. if any of them were to find out, they’d monitor her plans and who she hung out with and where more than necessary, and she is not ready for that new lifestyle in her current bothersome one.

“go wash your face and i’ll go make miso soup for you,” said her grandma, as she pushed her towards the direct where the bathroom was.  
“but- but i planned on eating at the cafe! and i can make my own food, you know!” replied hiyoko, thinking about adding “try to, at least” to her response but decided against it. all she heard was an insincere laugh and one final push near the door.

~

hiyoko twirled her thumbs after finishing her recap, suddenly interested in the marshmallows that melted like a candle in her drink. “i’m tired of being seen as a stupid kid.”  
“i would be, too, if i was in that sort of situation. i’m sorry, hiyoko,” apologized chiaki before reaching a hand over. “i’ll improve the day for you. from here, we can walk to the shops and see what else we can do there.” she finished the promise of improvement.

with an appreciative smile, hiyoko gently took a hold of her offered hand, masking her surprised reaction at how soft her palm was. she didn’t have any idea on what they were about to do; hiyoko was informed of hanging out and eating at the cafe first, and that’s about it. the lack of knowledge didn’t worry or annoy her, she can’t be when it was chiaki’s idea, though her patience will run thin from how eager she was.

chiaki ate the rest of her food then patted her stomach to indicate she was satisfied. how cute, hiyoko thought as she stood from her chair and helped her collect their trash. it is a shame that i don’t live closer, i wouldn’t mind always having breakfast with chiaki here.  
“come on, i think you’ll really enjoy the first place we’re going to visit,” grinned the taller teen, as she walked with her to exit the cafe.

the walk to their first destination wasn’t too long, making idle conversation here and there to avoid awkwardness between them. they consisted of memories from class that everyone laughs about now, the only ones embarrassed by them were involved in creating the memories. after talking about an incident with kazuichi and nekomaru, the pair found themselves in front of the entrance to a candy shop.

“woah! this is where mahiru gets me little treats whenever i’m having a bad day,” exclaimed hiyoko, her pigtails bouncing slightly as she swayed on her feet. she was excited to have a chance to go inside and see the atmosphere, since she was told it is a cute store. chiaki watched her increasingly get more giddy; her own adrenaline would begin to pick up by just being next to her.

chiaki nodded her head towards the door as she grabbed the handle, pulling and holding it open for the other girl, who practically ran in. the candy shop was big on the inside relative to its exterior, the red walls designed with painted gumdrops and cartoon characters that didn’t look familiar to hiyoko. like every other candy-based place, it’s been organized by the type being sold: texture, flavor, color, all that good stuff that she found important.

trailing behind her, chiaki kept her hands on the straps of her bag as hiyoko picked a baggie meant for holding the candy. she wanted her to get a head start at this, though as she was in the middle of zoning out she noticed the section where the owners kept the gummies - usually they were peach rings or frog shaped, not that it really mattered. checking to see hiyoko wasn’t paying her any mind, chiaki grabbed a small bag and opened the container’s lid.

she mixed a few peach rings, gummy frogs, and gummy bears into one, picking out the lemon flavors from the batch; no one hates the sour taste so much like hiyoko does. chiaki enjoys looking back on the day she learned about this fact, which was just a normal school day, and akane asked why hiyoko had given her lemon bears to ibuki. that period ended in the short girl arguing with fuyuhiko that she wasn’t picky for not liking sour candy.

“hey, chiaki! i got these tiny hard candies shaped like bananas, and these sweet tart things that apparently make your tastebuds go crazy,” explained hiyoko, as she held up the plastic bag of goodies she planned on purchasing. with a smile, chiaki pointed at the bag to state a silly observation.  
“these bananas look close to how your hair looks, isn’t that funny?” she asked with a chuckle.

this flustered hiyoko, not taking offense to the statement but rather finding it as a compliment. does that mean she’s sweet as candy? “yeah, funny, haha. what did you get?”  
“oh, i got gummies for you. i know they’re your favorite, i’m not sure how you feel about some kinds though.” she replied then handed her the bag, the blush on hiyoko’s cheeks matching the shade of red on the wall. she remembered a small detail about her!

“that’s r-really nice of you, chiaki, but i’ll have to share mine since you didn’t get your own!” hiyoko puckered her lips as she said this, cheeks puffed out like she refused to not share. shaking her head playfully, the gamer took her to the counter and had the employee weigh the two bags separately. for a small business, the end total was rather cheap, meaning chiaki didn’t mind getting out her wallet to pay - more time to go other places and blow her money.

while she counted her change, hiyoko stood off to the side, hands held together. she had her own cash and was perfectly capable to pay, but she knew how her crush was; even in school, she insists to grab a few drinks or snacks from the vending machines for classmates, then not get herself anything. it was a common thing with her, and hiyoko planned to be the one to buy whatever is next in line for her.

chiaki tugged at her sleeve to get her attention and handed the bags of candy to her. “i am absolutely telling my sibling about this place, i bet she would love to come here and get supplies for when she has people sleep over.” she said, then proceeded to overthink if she didn’t accidentally reveal chihiro as a boy. judging by the fact hiyoko lacked a surprised reaction, she guessed she didn’t just give out the secret.

-

the next stop was a nearby small mall, though it was more of a big building with a couple of stores and very few fast-food places. the selection of stores did have a sanrio theme, where chiaki and hiyoko got matching headbands that they kept on for the remainder of the day - my melody for chaiki and pompompurin for hiyoko. due to them enjoying sanrio things, they stayed in there looking at the gudetama merch for a good fifteen minutes.

while still in the mall, they messed around on the kiddy rides that were attached to the floor and needed a few coins to have it move. due to hiyoko’s size and form, she fit into these rides without an issue, and occasionally had to yell at older adults that she wasn’t a kid nor was she chiaki’s younger sister. this almost got them kicked out of the mall, but fortunately chiaki was there to reason with the people the dancer verbally fought with; they left without consequence.

of course, hiyoko apologized for how she acted and there was a short discussion about how she wished she could improve on herself faster. it wasn’t a huge downer in their day, in fact chiaki was glad she was able to grow closer to her from the amount of vulnerable, personal struggles learned that day. too bad chiaki’s situations were not as persistent as hers, the most effective one that doesn’t really come to her mind often anymore was her birth parents.

“so taichi is technically your step dad?” asked hiyoko, popping a peach ring into her mouth and chewing it at a slow pace. god, it was bothering her why she hasn’t tried them until now.  
“yeah, my real dad was just a one-night stand kinda guy. my mom tried to get him to stay when she found out she was pregnant, but he didn’t. then she met taichi, and soon chihiro was born, but y’know… mom died afterwards due to excessive bleeding,” said chiaki, kicking a stone.

as it rolled ahead, chiaki felt her throat tighten, as if she hasn’t moved on completely from this. she thought she had, but she might’ve bottled up some of these feelings unintentionally; thanks to the change in atmosphere, hiyoko gently placed her hand on the top of her shoulder, in hopes this would comfort her. she wasn’t the best at this sort of thing, and despite this, chiaki appreciated the attempt. as simple as the gesture was, it helped.

before hiyoko could give a verbal response to the new, heavy information, chiaki came to a pause then tugged at her sleeve. “oh my god, i didn’t know we took this street!”  
“huh? what’s going on?” she blinked a few times as she looked around, not sure what she had missed to have chiaki suddenly shift moods like this. in her opinion, it reminded her of the talk she had with the school’s student counselor; some people will avoid talking about their feelings.

“over there, it’s the store i buy all my games at!” excitedly, chiaki grabbed her hand and practically started to jog in the direction of the building. in the process of this, hiyoko tripped over her own feet a few times but kept balance, enjoying this side of the gamer. one short yet intense trip there, chiaki beelined for the games that are displayed under the company nintendo - it would seem that this is her preferred console, minus her pc and steam.

picking up a game case, which was empty at the moment, chiaki checked it out for a reason hiyoko was unaware of. video games just happen to be a genre she is not too familiar in, other than minecraft and the machines at the game arcades she used to go to.  
“oh man, i’m not too sure about this legend of zelda game… i mean, it could’ve just been created to get a quick buck, but it sure is tempting.”

to make conversation, hiyoko leaned over and read the title of the case. “hyrule warriors? but i remember seeing reviews on this that gave them positive comments.” she said, confused.  
“yes, i read them, as well. but apparently this was put together in a very short amount of time. i mean, so was majora’s mask, a lot of the assets and musical score reused. but there is still originality, new concepts, hell! a deep, meaningful story was written into the game!”

suddenly stopping, chiaki bit her tongue to refrain from continuing her dorky ramble. the amount of times she’s gone on about certain games is impossible to keep track of by now, the discouraging feeling left her muscles tense and mouth dry. this isn’t a result from an unsupportive family or peers, more so her own personal trait she wants to fix: not to talk about her interests without being asked first.

it was bullshit, absolutely, but she rather not annoy her friends. “hey, why are you leaving me on a cliffhanger? what is the story about?” asked hiyoko with a smile, not wanting to let go of the chance to dive further into her passions. the question was a lever that opened a gate, chiaki fully turned to hiyoko and began a lengthy speech on the game that was mentioned just minutes prior to this.

as she gestured and talked, hiyoko didn’t take her eyes off her the entire time, soft giggles erupting from her when chiaki put on a silly face or let out a laugh herself. her words flowed off her tongue without hesitation, surprisingly no mix-ups on her words or out-of-order events that take place in the main plot; it could put her to sleep, but not in a bored way. hiyoko took in all her sentences, she imagined the visuals the best she could, she is learning from the best.

“so, the mask is what really is the source of all evil? skull kid just wanted to play a prank all this time?” she reflected, hand under her chin as she said this. the two were sitting on the ground in front of the merchandise, where the toys and other items were kept; chiaki was close to finishing her explanation. giving her a nod, hiyoko scoffed and put her hands on her hips. “this dumbass! at least he’ll learn his lesson. i relate to him, in a way…”

chiaki only smiled, her eyes squinting from how wide it was - she can’t believe how long they spent in the store! the hour and a half went by fast, leading near the end to the date. she stood up and helped hiyoko onto her feet, their hands stayed connected afterwards as they were asked by an employee if they’d actually buy anything. the gamer looked back at the merchandise and picked up two keychains, one a gamecube controller and one a nes.

paying for the keychains and a switch game, that hiyoko encouraged to get, the pair had retraced their steps back to the cafe from the start of the date. there was that comfortable silence again as they stood and waited for their rides, hands never letting go of each other. the stillness of the earth gave chiaki a chance to refresh her mind on every detail of the day, knowing taichi and chihiro would be hearing all about it.

“this was my first date,” said hiyoko without warning, her hand squeezing chiaki’s lightly. “and as it didn’t go how my seven-year-old self thought it would, current year me loved it.” she turned her head to look at her and flashed a smile, a genuine one. chiaki felt her heart skip an entire minute of beats.  
“i had a lovely time, too, hiyoko. um-” she used her free hand to grab her bag strap.

“does this mean there will be a second?” she asked, hearing the gamecube controller keychain jingling on her cat backpack. hiyoko let out a soft laugh, face flushed, the nes controller keychain she clipped to her overalls bouncing.  
“if you want, maybe we can have a sleepover. you can teach me how to play that legend game,” replied hiyoko, tone soft as a cloud.

with an eager nod, chiaki agreed to the hypothetical idea and took her hand away when she noticed a car driving down the road. it slowed in front of them, the window rolling down to reveal hiyoko’s grandma.  
“bye, see you in school! text me when you get home?” the gamer waved her hand for a moment as she watched the other girl climb into the car.

hiyoko gave a thumbs up then closed the door, keeping the things she got close to her frame. the car pulled away from where chiaki stood, and for a moment, she stood there without a thought in her mind; she remembered she wanted to call her brother once alone, taking her phone out in order to do this.  
“hey, chi? yeah, she just got picked up. mhm, it was a success!” she exclaimed.

chiaki sighed in content, a hand on her hip as she held her phone to her ear with her other hand. “i might have another date with her, but it depends on what our schedules are like. mm, yeah- wait, what?” she went quiet as she listened to what he repeated, followed by her face going hot.  
“we did not kiss! we just held hands, i promise! jeez, chihiro, you’re killing me here.” there was a string of laughter from the phone, her initial scowl turned into a small grin.

**Author's Note:**

> i want to count how many times i mention legend of zelda, specifically majoras mask, in my fics omg anyways bye happy early birthday hiyoko <3


End file.
